


Picnic

by Pinkmanite



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmanite/pseuds/Pinkmanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy plans the perfect anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on tumblr on November 14, 2015_ [[x](http://baewhishaw.tumblr.com/post/133219222913/)]

Scotch. That’s what he’s forgetting, Harry’s favorite 1947 scotch.

Eggsy carefully places the oversized basket on the ground while he runs to the powder room to collect flannels to wrap the decadent bottle in. Harry will be so upset if the bottle breaks. He’ll go off about how Eggsy somehow managed to waste such a fine gentleman’s drink. Eggsy can practically hear Harry scold him in his head. Better avoid that.

Once the spirit is carefully tucked into the basket to join the rest of Eggsy’s carefully handcrafted feast of Harry’s favorites, the young man locks up the house and loads the car. He rolls down the windows so he can feel the wind tickle his face and graze his scalp. It helps keep him focused on driving the long distance without letting the thoughts of the upcoming day distract him too much.

It’s a perfect day. Scattered clouds dotting the blue sky and a calm breeze to level out the heat of infant summer. The grass couldn’t be greener and the weather anymore temperate. Perfect for today.

It’s been a year since Harry first brought Eggsy to train for Kingsman. It’s a perfect day for their anniversary.

Once the bustle of London fades into neat suburban rows of houses that finally wane into budding pastures and open fields, it’s not long before Eggsy spots the grove, his destination. He can’t wait to show Harry what he’s prepared for him. He’ll be so pleased.

So Eggsy takes particular care to find that special spot in front of the large oak where he always meets Harry. He lays the blanket out very carefully, minding the wrinkles and smoothing it out as best he can. Each dish is then carefully extracted from the basket and laid out in accordance to proper dinner etiquette. Eggsy pours the scotch. Then he waits.

The Kingsman lets his eyes flutter closed in a brief rest. He takes a deep breath and relaxes into comfortable silence of the grove. The sun warms his skin and he savors the feeling. His skin begins to tingle the way it does when he senses another presence.

“Harry,” Eggsy mumbles knowingly, without opening his eyes, “glad you could make it.”

Eggsy blinks and straightens up. He smiles at the stone in front of him and tips the glass toward the name carefully engraved into the headstone.


End file.
